Secret Admirer
by NinjaGirl39
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Blue Bay Harbor and Dustin has a secret admirer but who is it from?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Blue Bay Harbor and Dustin has a secret admirer but who is it from?

Couples: Dustin/Marah, Blake/Tori, Hunter/Kapri

I do not own the original characters or the show everything belong to Disney. Trust me if I did own it then there would be another season.

Chapter 1

Cam was working in ninja ops when a blonde girl in her ninja training outfit came in.

"Hey Cam whatcha doing there?" Kapri asked.

"Hey Kapri" Cam greet her.

Still having his back facing her and his eyes glue on the big computer.

"Nothing much I'm just working on some stuff for the school" he told her.

"That's cool!" Kapri standing next to Cam.

With her hands lean on his shoulder looking at the big computer.

"Is there something you need or need to ask?" Cam asked.

"No I don't need anything it just that I came down here and want to say hi that's all" Kapri replied.

"Oh really?" Cam being sarcastic a little.

"What can't a girl come down here to see her cousin" Kapri have her hands on her hip. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes" Cam chuckled.

Kapri slapped his arm gently and laugh.

"For real what is it Kapri?" Cam asked again.

"For the truth I want to come down to ask you if you want to have lunch and take a break so we can discuss what we're going to do on valentine's day" Kapri told Cam.

"Lunch sounds good but the whole valentine thing I just don't know" Cam hesitated.

"Come on Cam we're talking about Valentine's Day here which supposedly to be a day about love" Kapri got down next Cam staring at him.

"Ok what do you want to do on that day?" Cam asked.

"I was thinking maybe can have a valentine's party here at the academy and ninja ops of course" Kapri suggested.

"I don't Kapri we're going to have to ask my father letting him know about this before we decide to throw a party for ourselves" he turns his head to look at his cousin.

"Alright I'll ask Sensei but you'll be there to help me right cuz?" Kapri give him the look.

"Of course" Cam pats Kapri's hand with his.

Just then a girl in brunette in her ninja training outfit came down the stairs coming in the ninja ops.

"Hey Cam! Hey Kapri!" Marah greet the two.

"Hey Marah!" both of them said at the same time.

"So what's new?" Marah asked.

"Oh Kapri came down here to ask me if I want to join her for lunch and also she wants to throw a valentine's party which is tomorrow when that day comes." Cam turns his chair around.

"Really that sounds so cool!" Marah said with her arms cross.

"But there's one thing we need to do before we can do that is ask my father's permission to use the school ground for the party" Cam said getting up.

"Okay then let's go ask him right now" Kapri grab Cam's arm.

"I think we should get lunch first then ask later" Cam suggested.

"You're the boss!" Kapri smile at him.

"Do you want to have lunch with me and Kapri?" Cam asks Marah.

"Sure" Marah replied.

Then three left out of ninja ops.

Outside the ninja ops the three was walking when Cam stop for a moment.

"What is it Cam?" Marah asked.

"I was wondering if we should ask the others if they want lunch" Cam looking at the two.

"Oh yeah we should go ask them" Kapri agree with Cam.

"Kapri you go ask Tori while I go ask Shane and Marah you go ask Dustin for me" Cam instructed the two. "Their classes should end by now"

"Right I'll go do that now" Marah nodded and left.

Cam and Kapri also left.

Kapri was walking to the other side to go see Tori when she spot the blond water sensei was dismissing her class.

With that Kapri walk over to the blond which Tori notices.

"Hey Kapri!" Tori spoke up.

"Hey Tori!" Kapri wave her hand at water sensei.

"Did Cam told you come here to get me because Sensei needs to talk to me or something?" Tori asked.

"No he didn't I came to ask if you want to go have lunch with me and Cam and also Marah by the way" Kapri replied.

"Ok I'll go" Tori agreed. "Let me just get change here and I'll meet you at the front entrance of the school."

Kapri smile and nodded then left while Tori went to go get changed.

Shane's class was finishing up with their training that's when Cam show up to see that Shane was busy talking to his class.

So Cam stand there and watch while waiting.

"That was some good training today" Shane comment.

Cam has his arms cross.

"Class dismissed!" Shane told them.

They all left with that Cam spoke up.

"I see their getting better then before" Cam walk over.

Shane was a little startle by Cam.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shane asked.

"Not that long" Cam chuckled.

"Well they only got better because they have their air sensei to guide them" Shane grinned.

"I see" Cam agreed.

The two was talking while walking at the same time.

"Hey Shane do you want to have lunch with me and Kapri along with Marah, Tori, and Dustin?" Cam asked.

"The others are going to too?" Shane looks at him.

"Yeah I got Marah and Kapri to go ask them like what I'm doing right now" Cam explained.

"Then I'm in" Shane agreed.

"Now let's go see the others" Cam told him.

Shane nodded and follow Cam.

Dustin in the other hand was busy showing his class how to use the earth ninja powers although some of his students were all cover in dirt from head to toe.

Marah was walking when she saw Dustin and his class with that she walk right on over to see the earth sensei.

The ninja students saw Marah coming over to their sensei which he didn't notice.

But then Dustin saw that his students were looking at something so he took that direction to see what his class was staring at.

To surprise Dustin this time notices Marah coming up to him.

"Hey Dustin!" Marah greet the earth sensei. "I mean Sensei Dustin"

"Hey Marah!" Dustin greets her. "And what brings you here?"

"I was passing by here hoping to ask you Sensei Dustin if you want to have lunch with me and the others?" Marah asked.

"Lunch sounds great to me!" Dustin replied. "But I got to dismissed my class first then get clean up if that's ok with you"

"You go and I'll wait here for you" Marah smile.

Dustin nodded and went back to dismiss his class then went to go clean up and change.

After few minutes Dustin came back to where Marah was waiting for him.

"I'm back!" Dustin shouted.

"Good we can go now" Marah spoke up.

"Ladies first?" Dustin let Marah go first.

Then he followed her behind.

The two met up with the others by the front entrance of the academy.

"There they are!" Kapri pointed.

"We're here!" Dustin called out.

"About time" Shane spoke up.

"Can we go now I'm starving?" Tori gave them a look.

"I'm a little hungry myself too" Marah agree with Tori.

"Hey Cam does Sensei knows we're going out for lunch?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah he does" Cam replied.

"Say no more let's go!" Kapri took hold of Cam's arm. "While we're at it we can tell the others about the party"

Kapri going first with Cam out of the entrance with the others following right behind them.

After lunch they all went back to ninja ops to see Sensei.

"Hey dad!" Cam greets walking in.

"How was lunch son?" Sensei asked.

"It was okay" Cam replied.

"I'm glad to see all of you to enjoy a nice meal" Sensei smiled.

"Cam" Kapri tap him on the shoulder.

He turns to face her.

"Remember we need to ask Sensei about the party?" she whispers to him.

"Oh right we'll do that now" Cam assured her.

"Uh dad we need to talk to you about something" he went over to where his father was standing.

"What is it Cam?" Sensei looks at his son.

"I want to ask you if we can have a party here at ninja ops" Cam asks his father.

"What is the occasion for this party my son?" Sensei wondered.

"Its Valentine's Day tomorrow Sensei" Kapri answered.

"It is occasional for such an event like this to come where everyone gets to learn about love" Sensei feeling joyful.

"And have fun" Dustin commented.

"So that means we can have the party?" Marah ask Sensei again.

"Of course you may" Sensei replied.

"Yeah!" Shane clasp hands with Dustin.

"Wait!" Tori look at them.

"What is it Tori?" Marah ask her.

"We're missing people here" Tori with her hands on her hip.

"You mean our ninja students?" Shane has his arm around Dustin's neck.

"Don't worry Tori they can come too!" Dustin put his hand on her shoulder.

Marah knows who the people Tori is talking about.

"You guys she's talking about Blake and Hunter?" Marah spoke up standing next to Cam.

"Oh right why didn't we think of them" Shane looks at Dustin.

"Now that you mention it that's what Tori was trying to tell us!" Dustin hit Shane on the arm.

Cam shake his head side ways.

"I think everyone gets it" Cam wave his hand. "Tori I'll contact Hunter and Blake tomorrow as of now you guys better head home now to get some sleep because tomorrow it will be a long day"

"Right let's go Dustin!" Shane tapping his friend.

"I'm right behind you man…" Dustin following Shane. "Your coming Tor?"

"Yeah I am" Tori said leaving with the two.

The three bow to Sensei then say goodbye to Cam, Kapri, and Marah then left out of ninja ops.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day in ninja ops Kapri was decorating the place with pink hearts and little cupids hanging around the place seemly today was Valentine's Day.

Also Marah help with the decorations as well and Cam help with making two lists one was for what they'll need for the party and the other was a list of fun activities to do for the day.

"The place looks nice with the love theme decorations" Cam commented.

"Thanks Cam" Kapri smile. "It took me the whole night to come up with this idea"

"I'm sure you did" Cam walking over to the big computer.

Marah came running in ninja ops.

"I'm done with the decorations outside'" Marah breath heavily.

"Good so we can cross decorations off the list" Kapri glance at Cam.

"I hear ya!" Cam turns his head around.

"So what's next?" Marah asked.

"We need food for the party" Kapri walking over to the table.

"Kapri's right food is the next thing on our list" Cam pointed at his note pad.

Just then Tori enter ninja ops

"Hey guys!" Tori walked in.

"Hey Tori" The three look up.

"Nice decorations you have there" Tori looked around.

"Thanks" Kapri walk over to her. "Cam said the same thing too"

"No really it looks fantastic!" Tori smiled.

"Thanks again" Kapri pat Tori on the arm.

"Anyways do you need any help?"Tori look at Kapri.

"Not with the decorations because it's done but we still need help with the food if you want to …" Kapri turn to look at Tori.

"I'll be happy to help you with the food" Tori spoke up.

"I'll help too?" Marah jump in between the two girls.

"Great the more help the better!" Kapri putting the leftover decorations away.

"Hey Cam have you contact Hunter and Blake yet?" Tori asked.

"Not yet but I'm going to do that now" Cam sat down in his chair.

With no more saying Cam start typing on the big computer to contact the Bradley brothers.

The three girls walk over to big computer standing next to Cam with Tori and Kapri on one side and Marah the other side.

"I'm going to contact Blake first" he looks at the girls then back at the computer.

Cam took the small device that they use to contact with one another place it next to the big computer connecting some wires to it then he type some few things onto the computer.

"Cam what are you doing with the ninja communicator?" Marah asked.

"I'm going to try something new to it" Cam replied.

"But don't you just press the button on that device to speak only or you know contact the person?" Kapri being curious.

"Yes you do but like I explain earlier to Marah I want to test something with it" he turn his head to look at her.

"Like what?" Tori wanting to know.

"Maybe I should show you guys so you would stop asking questions" Cam feeling a little annoy.

"Maybe you should" Kapri gave a look and smile.

Cam shake his head then going back to what he was doing.

"Here is your answer to what I'm doing with the ninja communicator using it and why there are wires attached to it" Cam turn back to the big computer and press something.

The four of them heard a short beep sound which stop after two seconds and then someone spoke up.

"Cam is that you?" Blake spoke up.

"Yeah it's me Blake" Cam answered.

Three girls was shocked to hear Blake's voice on the big computer especially Tori.

"So why did you call me for?" Blake asked.

Cam look at the three girls for a second then he went back to the big computer because he had an idea on what exactly to say to Blake and Hunter.

"I call you because it's an emergency which you need to come back here quickly on the orders of my father wanting to see you about something" Cam lied.

"I'll be there in a few hours" Blake told him.

"You do that and I'll contact Hunter" Cam said acting serious.

"Roger that!" Blake answers him.

The two then disconnected.

"I can't believe I lie to him" Cam lean back in his chair.

"Well you had a reason for doing that" Marah put her hand on his shoulder.

"I do um... what am I saying let's connect Hunter now" Cam unlean himself from the chair.

He presses the button on the keyboard which connected him straight to Hunter.

At that moment Cam spoke in the ninja contactor.

"Hunter are you there?" Cam asked.

"I'm here" Hunter spoke up.

"Thank god!" Cam touches his face.

"What is it man?" Hunter asked

"Uh something came up at the school and dad needs to see you" Cam lied again.

"Did Sensei say what he need to see me for?" Hunter wondered.

"No actually he didn't tell me so you have to come here to find out for yourself" Cam told him.

"I'm on my way" Hunter sounding serious.

"Then I'll see you when get here" Cam said then disconnected along with Hunter.

Cam leans back in his chair again.

"I lied again twice" Cam breath softly.

"Everything going to be fine Cam" Kapri leaning on her cousin.

"I hope those two won't kill me" Cam sighed. "Hey Tori where's Shane and Dustin?

"Their at the skate park you how Shane is when it comes to skate boarding" Tori replied.

"Are they going to be here?" Kapri asked.

"Of course they'll be here but they'll be at Storm Chargers after Shane finish his skate boarding because Dustin is working so they will swing by here when Dustin's work hours is over" Tori explained.

"That means they'll be at Storm Chargers in about an hour from now" Cam turns his chair around.

"You can say so" Tori have her hands on her hips.

"I gotta go guys" Marah walking off.

"Wait a minute Marah where are you going?" Kapri ask looking at her sister.

"What's the rush?" Tori look at her.

"There's this project I'm working on that needs to be finish up so see you guys later" Marah turn to look at them then back.

"But what about the food?" Kapri shouted.

"I'll be back in a little bit to help you guys" Marah shout back.

Then she left out of ninja ops.

"What's up with Marah?" Tori look at Kapri.

"I don't know" Kapri looking clueless.

"Come on you two we have other things to do just let Marah do what she need to do" Cam put his arm around their shoulders.

"Cam is right come on Kapri" Tori getting her attention.

"Right" Kapri said continuing to do what she was doing for the party with Tori and Cam's help.

Marah was in her room getting the stuff she needed then she got changed and was heading off to Storm Chargers.

When Marah arrived at Storm Chargers the place was kind of empty and quiet with no one around so she went over and places something on the counter and left going back to ninja ops.

At ninja ops Kapri, Tori, and Cam had bought some food for party that was now all set on the other table with other delicious things they made.

The three were now sitting at the small table in the middle of ops wrapping up candy in small pink and white bags with a ribbon on it.

While they were doing that Marah was outside in the courtyard making her way to ninja ops when something or someone streaked right pass her and stop which she was shock to see who it was.

To surprise it was Hunter.

"Hunter!" Marah ran over and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Marah" Hunter pat her back.

Then she let go.

"Where's Cam?" he asked.

"Cam he's at ninja ops with Kapri and Tori" Marah told him. "I'm heading there myself"

"Right let's go see them" he start walking.

Marah nodded the two walk off too ninja ops.

Back to Kapri, Tori, and Cam were stilling working on wrapping candy in bags with a big bowl fill of candy bags in it when Marah came in with Hunter right behind her.

"Hey guys!" Marah walk over to them.

"Hey Marah how was your project going?" Cam asked.

"It was good and I'm done with it now" she replied.

"Great you're just in time for…" Kapri look up stop what she was saying.

Kapri was shock to see Hunter standing next to Marah right front of her smiling.

"Kapri are you done with that yet? Cam taps her softly.

Cam looks up to see his cousin staring at something so he turns his head to see.

He was also surprise to see Hunter here already.

"What are you two look…" Tori look up to see Hunter staring at her."…looking at"

"Hi guys!" Hunter spoke up.

Without saying Kapri got up from the table and went over gave Hunter a hug.

"More hugs what could be better" Hunter embrace with joy.

Tori and Cam got up.

"Why didn't you say anything when came in here?" Cam spoke up standing next to Tori.

Kapri let go of Hunter from the hug.

"Well I saw you guys were busy so I didn't want to say anything" he told them.

"It's nice to see you again man!" Cam clasp hands with Hunter.

"Where's Sensei you told me that he needed to see me?" Hunter asked.

"Dad, he's not here right now" Cam had his hands on his hips.

"But you told me he nee…" Hunter got interrupted by Cam.

"I lie my dad doesn't need to see you it's just an excuse to get you here for the…"Cam got cut in by Kapri.

"The party!" Kapri shouted.

"What party?" he asks looking confused.

"The valentine's party to celebrate Valentine's Day which is today" Marah explained.

"Why didn't you just say so instead of making a lie up to get me here?" Hunter with his arms cross.

"I didn't think of that before" Cam shrugged.

"Since you're here now we can have fun" Kapri put her on hand on his shoulder.

Just then something or someone transports conspicuously right behind them in ops.

The five turns around surprise to see Blake standing right in front of them.

All of them have big smiles on their faces especially Tori.

"Whew…I made it!" Blake brushing off. "Oh hey guys?"

They all went over and hug Blake except for Tori.

"Blake I didn't know your going to be here?" Hunter put his arm around his brother.

"Well yeah I already know that you gonna be here since Cam told me" Blake look at his brother.

"Really, what else did he say to you?" Hunter glanced at Cam.

"He contact and told me that it's an emergency and Sensei want to see me" Blake told them.

"Why does it sound so familiar to me?" Hunter's eyes shot at Cam again.

"_Now I'm in for it"_ Cam thought to himself.

"Cam is there something you like to tell Blake?" Hunter raise his eyebrows.

Blake standing there waiting for Cam to speak.

"There was no emergency and my father doesn't need to see you it was just a lie to get you here" Cam said it out.

Blake was about to speak up when Tori cut in.

"It's not his fault Blake" Tori spoke up.

"Like what Tori said it's really not Cam's fault we just want both of you to be here for the party to celebrate Valentine's Day and also Tori remind us of you two assuming she miss you two especially a certain thunder ranger" Kapri smiled.

Kapri smile looking at Tori.

Then Blake walks up to Tori which she tries not to look at him.

"You miss me ha?" Blake cross his arms.

"Maybe" she whispers.

"What's that you say?" he stare at her.

"I say no I don't miss you at all it just that Dustin has been driving me nuts on talking about motocross so I ask Cam to contact you two to come here that way he can talk to you guys" Tori lied.

"You know Tori you really are bad at lying" Blake told her.

"I'm not" Tori look up.

"Yes you are and you know it so don't lie about it because I know that you miss me" Blake grinned.

Tori pouted.

"Come here you?" Blake grabs Tori's hand pulling her over for a hug.

Which she response back hugging him.

Then the two let go.

"My turn?" Hunter went over to hug her.

Tori smile hugging Hunter.

Hunter let go.

"Cam you all forgiven" Blake have his arm around Tori.

"Thank you" Cam nodded.

"Your welcome!" Marah spoke up.

Cam looks at Marah while the others laugh.

"What?" Marah smile looking clueless.

"Anyways where Shane and Dustin?" Hunter wondered.

"They were at the skate park but now I think their at Storm Chargers" Tori told the two.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking bro?" Blake looks at Hunter.

"Yep let's go" Hunter nodded.

The two was about to head out of ninja ops when Tori call them.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Tori asked.

"We're to going to go see Dustin and Shane" Blake answered.

"Good while you're out there you two can do something" Cam hand them a piece of paper.

The two boys look at the paper and back at Cam nodding then left.

Leaving Cam and the three girls in ninja ops to finishing up the stuff for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dustin and Shane were walking to Storm Chargers and the two was sharing a conversation about Shane's skateboarding and all of a sudden two blurs streak

pass them and they stop right in front of the shop looking around.

"Did you see that man?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah I did" Shane replied.

The two got in their fighting stance.

"Okay whoever it is stop playing around and come out!" Dustin shouted.

"I don't think they can hear you" Shane kept looking.

"Hey over here?" a voice call from behind them.

Shane and Dustin was startle by the voice they jump around to be surprise by Hunter and Blake standing at the door of Storm Chargers.

"Blake?" Dustin calls his name.

"Hunter?" Shane looks at him.

Both Bradley brothers have their arms cross smiling at the two.

Dustin was so excited to see them he ran over and clasp their hands along with Shane.

"You two gave us a scare there" Shane spoke up.

"Sorry man we didn't mean to" Hunter clasp Shane's hand.

"When did you get here?" Dustin asked.

"Just now" Blake replied.

"Did you meet up with Cam at ninja ops?" Shane asked.

"We did earlier" Hunter replied. "I mean he's the one who contact us"

"Cool" Dustin with his arms cross.

"Let's go inside and see if Kelly is there" Blake suggested.

The three nodded and all them went in the shop.

The four of them were talking and laughing when Kelly came out from the backroom.

"Hey Kelly!" Shane shouted.

"Hey Shane!" Kelly greeted.

Then she notices Blake and Hunter.

"Hunter? Blake?" she say their names.

"Hey Kel!" both them greeted.

"When did you two came back?" Kelly asked.

"Today" Blake replied.

"It's good to see you two again" Kelly smiled.

"Same here too" Hunter smiled.

"Oh Dustin someone left this for you" Kelly went to the counter to get it.

"For me?" he scratches his head.

"Here" Kelly walks back and hand it to him.

"Do you know who it's from?" Dustin holding the stuff.

"I don't know I found it on the counter when I came in the shop" Kelly touch her forehead.

The stuff that Dustin receive was a card and a box of chocolate shape like a heart.

"Why don't you read the card and see who it's from" Kelly suggested.

Dustin nodded then opens the envelope pulling the card out to read.

"What does it say?" Shane standing next to him.

"It says _"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, but nothing compares to you" _" Dustin reading the card out loud.

_"Hope you enjoy the box of chocolate_ " Dustin continue reading " _Happy Valentine's Day Your Secret Admirer"_

"Wow looks like someone like you Dustin or maybe a crush" Blake pat him on the chest.

"Yeah but who?" Dustin wondered.

"Looks like you have a mystery to solve" Kelly pat his back.

Dustin stares at the three guys.

"It's not me dude I don't write girly stuff and plus I was with you the whole time" Shane raise his hands in the air.

"It's not us either we barely got here" Hunter cross his arms standing next to Blake.

Hunter thought of something that came up in his mind.

"Before we came Tori told us that you two would be here" Hunter hold his hand out.

"You don't think its Tori do you?" Blake looks at them.

"We won't know until we ask her" Shane assured him.

"Then we better head back" Blake told them.

"But first we have to do something" Hunter pull out the piece of paper out showing his brother and the others.

"Alright let's do this first then we'll head back after" Dustin agreed.

"What about you Kelly?" Hunter asked.

"I'm going to clean up a little bit then close up for the day because I'm go hang out with my family for Valentine's Day" Kelly replied.

"Okay then you take care and have fun" Dustin hugs her.

"You guys do same alright" Kelly smiles at them.

"We will" The four guys said while walking pass by her leaving the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening the guys arrive at ninja ops in their usual ninja outfits.

Each of the guys had bought their own stuff for the valentine's party which they each were carrying bags.

"Right on time guys" Marah smiled.

"We got here as quick as we could" Hunter put his bags down.

"Wow you guys bought a lot of stuff for the party" Tori stare at the bags.

"We sure did!" Shane smile putting his stuff down.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your van Tori!" Blake tosses the keys to her.

"No problem" Tori catch the keys.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Hunter shouted.

Shane smile then look to see Dustin awfully quiet.

"Dustin you okay man?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dustin replied.

Shane knew what was bothering him.

"Hold up before this party goes any further we have a problem to solve here first" Shane getting his friends attention.

"What is it Shane?" Tori asked.

Then Shane went over put his arm around Dustin's neck.

"Dustin here wants to ask you four something very important" he shakes him.

Cam, Tori, Marah, and Kapri standing there waiting for Dustin to ask.

Hunter and Blake realize what Shane is talking about now.

"Go on man ask…" Hunter told him.

"Okay well we went to Storm Chargers today and someone left this for me" Dustin show

the card and the candy box shape like a heart.

Marah eyes were widen when she saw what Dustin show to them realizing that he hasn't figure out that it was from her yet.

"I want to know did one of you guys get me this?" Dustin asked looking at them.

When Dustin ask the question Blake was standing there hoping that it wasn't Tori.

"I didn't get you that" Cam answered.

"Neither did I" Tori replied.

Blake was feeling relieved after Tori response.

"Same here" Kapri spoke up.

All of them look at Marah.

"What, you don think it's me do you?" Marah look at them.

"Well?" Tori glanced at her.

"Nope it wasn't me neither" Marah pretended.

"Great now I don't know who it's from" Dustin raise his hands then back down.

"Maybe it's from Sensei" Blake suggested.

"No it's not from my father" Cam spoke up.

"How would you know?" Hunter standing next to Blake.

"For one if it's from my father then it would have his name on it" Cam explains.

"Cam does have a point there" Kapri agreeing with her cousin.

"Let me see the card" Cam ask Dustin.

Dustin gave Cam the card which he took and read it with Tori and Kapri surrounding him.

"Aw that is so romantic"

"Whoever wrote this is good at writing love poems" Tori commented.

Cam realized now who it's from but didn't say anything yet but glance at Marah.

"Well whoever this person is we will found out soon enough" Cam give the card back to Dustin.

"Also another thing is that my father doesn't write lovey dovey poem like this" Cam mention.

Soon everyone was silence for a moment.

"I can't stand all this quiet how about we start this party who's with me?" Hunter start to speak up.

"I am" Kapri went over to Hunter's side.

"I think we should start the party now" Cam suggested.

Everyone nodded and soon the party begin.

The first they did was getting some food and desserts at the table and eat.

"Mmm…these heart cookies are good" Blake shoving them in his mouth.

"Glad you like them" Tori smile.

"You made them Tor?" Shane looks at her.

"Yep me, Kapri, and Cam made it" Tori answered.

"It's pretty sweet" Hunter taking a bite.

"Thanks!" Kapri smile at him.

"You want a cookie Dustin?" Marah asked.

"Thanks Marah!" Dustin took the cookie from her.

"The food is awesome!" Shane helps himself.

"Here's more desserts?" Cam brought out the big bowl of bags fill with candy treats.

"Ooh candy!" Blake ran over and took two bags.

Everyone else grab themselves a bag.

The next thing they did was give out valentine gifts.

"Here Tori this is for you?" Blake gave her gift

Blake gave Tori a big teddy bear with a heart in the middle saying _"Will you be mine?" _on it.

"Thanks Blake this is so cute!" Tori hug him.

"Your welcome!" he hug her back. "Oh I didn't forget about you guys"

Blake gave them each their own little plush teddy bears with little hearts in the middle.

"These are so adorable!" Kapri holding her teddy bear. "Thank you Blake!"

They thank Blake for the teddy bears.

"Your welcome guys!" Blake told them.

Then it was Hunter's turn.

"Here you go for you Kapri?" Hunter gave her a rose that lights up.

"And one for you..." he gave a rose to Tori and Marah." And you"

"These are for you guys" Hunter gave their gifts.

"A rub on heart tattoo?" Cam stares at him.

"I didn't know what to get you guys" Hunter shrugged.

Next was Dustin's turn.

"I go these for you" Dustin handing out his gift.

Dustin gave them heart lollipops all wrap in a red ribbon.

Cam in the other hand gave everyone a heart balloon with the words _" I love you" _on it.

"Nice Cam?" Shane holding his balloon.

"It's better than Hunter's rub on tattoo" Cam chuckled.

Dustin walks over to Marah.

"Hey Marah" he sat down next to her.

"What is it Dustin?" she asked.

"Here..." Dustin gave her a small box.

Marah took the small box and open it up to find a charm bracelet with hearts and beads around it.

"You like it? Dustin asks her.

"I love it!" Marah smile at him.

Dustin took the charm bracelet out of the box and put it on her right wrist.

"I'm happy that you like it" Dustin replied.

"Okay everybody it's time for valentine cards exchange" Kapri standing getting her cards ready.

Everybody else got theirs and started handing them out.

"This is for you Hunter?" Kapri gave him a card.

"Thanks here's yours" Hunter took the card and gave hers.

"Where's mine?" Blake asks Tori.

"Here we are" Tori hand Blake his card.

"Thank you!" Blake took the card. "And here's yours Tori"

"Here Cam?" Marah gave her cousin a card.

"There you go Marah" he gave her a card in return.

"Marah why don't you give Dustin one" Cam suggested going with his plan.

Marah nodded and went over to Dustin.

"For you Dustin?" she handed a him a card.

"Thanks Marah!" Dustin took the card from her hand. " This one for you"

Dustin give Marah her card with that all of them continue to exchange cards until they were finish that's when Sensei arrive.

"Dad you came?" Cam walks over to his father.

"Yes I did and I brought all of you a present" Sensei gave each of them a big valentine card. (Not that big)

"You all should take a look at every cards you receive" Cam instructed.

They were looking at their cards especially Dustin when he notices Marah's card he went through and took out the other card from before.

Comparing it with the card Marah gave him having the same handwriting on it Dustin finally finds out who his secret admirer was.

"It was you all along wasn't it?" Dustin said out loud.

The others stop talking and look at him.

"It's you Marah you're the one who gave me the card and candy right" Dustin went over to her.

"Why would you say that?" Marah got up.

"Because of this" he show her the two cards with the same hand writing on it.

Marah turns her head to look at Cam.

"You got me real good cuz" Marah spoke up.

Then she turns her head around facing Dustin.

"Yes Dustin it was me all along" Marah finally came out. "It took you a while to figure it out"

"It did" Dustin feeling relieved.

"But why did you deny it before when we ask you" Shane wondered.

"Well I want to see how smart Dustin was and also I want to drive him nuts figuring who it's from sort of like a game" Marah explained.

All them started to laugh.

"None of less I just got four words to say to you Marah" Dustin looks at her.

"And that is?" Marah asked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Marah!" he told her.


End file.
